Roberts First Hearthswarming
by smartrobert00
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after Roberts Chaotic Adventure Short Summary: Daddy will be back in time for hearthswarming... He has to come back... He promised...


**Merry Christmas! Everyone!**

 **Here's my Christmas fanfic, hope you enjoy**

 **Takes place a few weeks after "Roberts Chaotic Adventure"**

 **Anyways**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

I was fast asleep, snoring lightly, shivering from how cold it was

Even with Discord wrapped around me, I was still cold

Now, I wouldn't be shivering as much, If my fur coat was thicker.

Sadly though, My fur coat is too thin to keep me warm.

I eventually woke up, letting out a yawn

Discord woke up with me

"Good morning..." Discord said to me, smiling

"Good morning Daddy..." I replied

Discord sat up in bed

I felt a sudden rush of cold air and started shivering harder, which caught Discords attention

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms

I began snuggling into his warm chest, a small smile on my face

Discord then teleported us to the living room

The living room was decorated nicely for the holidays as there were stockings hung over the fireplace, a pine tree decorated with ornaments and lights.

As well as several other small decorations around the house

Well... Obviously, the decorations do have a touch of Chaos

The ornaments were polka dotted, and the lights on the tree were made of licorice

...And somehow they still worked

I stopped questioning Discords logic a LONG time ago

Discord snapped his fingers and lit the fireplace then sat down next to the fireplace, still cradling me

...

I was still shivering

"I-I-Its s-s-so c-c-cold..." I said, stuttering like crazy

Discord snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared around me

"Is that better?" Discord asked in a fatherly tone

"Yeah, it is..." I replied, snuggling even more into Discords chest

 _I'm being carried by Discord, wrapped in a blanket and_ _close to a lit fireplace... If this doesn't warm me up, I don't know what will..._

...

My nose started running slightly because of the cold

...

Suddenly my nose popped off my face and literally started running around

"RUNAWAY NOSE!" I exclaimed

Discord put me on the couch and started chasing after my nose as I snuggled tighter in my blanket, trying to stay warm

...

Eventually Discord was able to get my nose back

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, holding my nose in his hand

Discord walked back to me and put my nose back on my face

"Thanks Daddy..." I said, giving Discord a small smile

Discord chuckled, ruffling my mane slightly

"It's not the first time I've had to chase after a runaway nose..." He said, laughing slightly

My nose started running again... Not the literal running

Discord snapped up a napkin and wiped my nose.

Even though I'm capable of doing it myself, I let him do it to give him the satisfaction of being a Dad

...

Without saying anything, Discord pulled me close to him to try and keep me warm

"You okay?" He asked in slight concern

"I-I-I'm fine... Just c-c-cold..." I replied, stuttering slightly

...

"Daddy, I don't like the cold..." I said, shivering a lot

"The cold can be fun though... For example, You can play in the snow." Discord said, as he stroked my mane

Normally, I wouldn't agree to play in the snow, Because I hate the cold

However... My five year old mind was excited

"Can we!?" I asked in excitement

Discord chuckled

"Of course we can..." Discord said, smiling at me

The smile on my face grew wider

* * *

I was bundled up, ready to play outside

I wore a red winter jacket, along with a blue scarf wrapped around my neck

Discord snickered at how I looked

"Would you rather risk me getting frostbite?" I asked Discord in a slightly annoyed tone, glaring at him

"...Yeah okay... I see your point there..." Discord replied

He picked me up and teleported us away

* * *

Discord had teleported us to a big open area, covered in snow

He placed me on the ground, then flew off

"D-Daddy?" I called out in slight fear

...

Next thing I knew, a snowball hit my head, causing me to turn around

What I saw was Discord, behind a fort, chuckling

"So thats how you wanna play, Huh?" I said, a smirk on my face

I snapped my fingers and a very simple fort appeared

"Ugh... I wish I knew more advanced magic..." I said in slight annoyance as I jumped behind my fort

I made a snowball and attempted to throw one at Discord... Only for it to hit the ground halfway

"Curse these tiny arms!" I exclaimed, glaring at my arms

I began thinking about how I could throw snowballs a different way

"Levitation! Of course!" I exclaimed in excitement as I used my magic to make a pile of snowballs,

I began levitating a snowball and practically flung it at Discord, hitting him in the face

I started laughing at Discords now snow covered face

...

I saw three snowballs being launched at me simultaneously,

I ducked down to avoid the snowballs, as I started rubbing my chin in thought

"Hmm..."

I suddenly had an idea

I began making a medium sized snowball

Once the snowball was finished I attempted to levitate it, which was a struggle

But I managed to levitate it

With a deep breath I launched the snowball, putting as much strength into it as I could

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I exclaimed as I launched the snowball at Discord

Discord got hit by the snowball, getting launched back a bit

"Direct hit!" I exclaimed, throwing my fist into the air in celebration

...

I looked towards Discord again and saw 50 snowballs getting launched at me... All at once

...

Next thing I knew, I was covered in snow

I popped out of the giant snow pile and shook the snow off my head

...

I started giggling

Discord flew up to me, pulled me out of the snow pile, and cradled me

"This is fun, isn't it?" Discord asked, smiling warmly at me

"Yeah! It is fun!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly

I suddenly felt a cold breeze, causing me to shiver like crazy

Discord brought my closer to his chest to warm me up a bit

"Hey Robert, What do ya say we head back home and have some hot chocolate?" He asked

"Okay!" I exclaimed

 _Hot chocolate sounds real good right now._

Discord snapped his fingers and teleported us home

* * *

I was sitting on Discords lap, wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate

Discord briefly looked at the calendar

"December 23rd, Tomorrow is Hearthswarming eve..." He said, a small smile on his face

"It'll be my first Hearthswarming." I said in a slightly excited tone

"You don't celebrate Hearthswarming in your world?" Discord asked, sounding curious

"Well... Yes and No, Hearthswarming is in my world, except its called Christmas, it's essentially the same as here though..." I explained

"I see..." Discord replied

"I'm just happy I get to spend Hearthswarming with my favorite Daddy!" I exclaimed, giving Discord a hug

He gave me a warm smile

"And I'm happy I get to spend Hearthswarming with my favorite son..." Discord said, ruffling my mane

I suddenly let out a yawn as my eyes began to droop

Discord took the mug of hot chocolate out of my hand and placed it on a table

I turned myself to face Discord and then snuggled into his warm chest, wrapping my arms around him

I could hear the sound of his heartbeat, it was very... Soothing...

I let out one more yawn before falling asleep

* * *

 _The next day_

I woke up very excited as today was December 24th

I realized Discord wasn't in bed, which meant he was already up

Not wasting anymore time, I shot out of bed and quickly teleported to the living room

...

He wasn't there

I walked over to the kitchen and saw him, actually cooking something instead of snapping something up

 _Discord, actually cooking something manually? That's a first..._

"Good morning Daddy." I spoke up

Discord quickly turned towards me, slightly startled

"Oh, Good morning Robert." Discord replied

"What are you making?" I asked in curiosity

"Hearthswarming cookies." Discord replied

Discord pulled out a tray of cookies, shaped like snowflakes

I flew up and smelled the cookies

My mouth started watering slightly as my stomach growled

"These cookies will be for tomorrow." Discord stated

"Okay." I replied, nodding slightly

I flew to a cabinet and took out a box of cereal

I snapped up a bowl and poured some cereal into the bowl

I then snapped up some milk and poured the milk into the bowl

I snapped up a spoon, sat down at the table and ate some cereal

...

 _This cereal is missing something..._

I snapped my fingers and poured a bit of sugar into the bowl, I then started stirring it

I scooped up some cereal and ate it again

...

 _It's still missing something..._

I snapped my fingers and put tiny pieces of cotton candy in the bowl

...

I snapped my fingers again and changed the milk to chocolate milk

...

I put some more sugar into the bowl and then stirred it around again

I then once again scooped up some cereal and ate it

"There..." I said, smiling in satisfaction

I soon began eating breakfast

I briefly looked at Discord

...

He smiled at me... Though... It didn't seem genuine

Discord was hiding something from me

"Daddy... What are you hiding from me?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes slightly

Discord looked slightly surprised at my question

"...I'm not hiding anything..." Discord replied, looking around nervously

"Daddy, I can tell if you're hiding something, You get all nervous whenever you try to hide anything from me." I stated, folding my arms and raising an eyebrow

"I-I'm not nervous!" Discord exclaimed, stuttering slightly, smiling nervously as his eyes darted from left to right

 _You leave me no choice Discord..._

I began to pull off my best puppy dog eyes, forcing a few tears out as I stared at Discord, sniffling ever so slightly

Discord immediately looked away as he tensed up

"Not the puppy dog eyes..." Discord said, trying his best to resist

"Daddy... Why are you lying to me?" I asked in a very sad tone, sniffling a few more times

...

Discord gave in, quickly rushing over to me and hugging me

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't lie to you..." Discord said with a guilty look on his face

 _I love being five._

Discord pulled out of our hug and sighed, his expression turning sad

"I have a job I need to do... So I won't be here for most of Hearthswarming eve..." Discord said, a frown on his face

"Y-You're leaving me again?" The question forced itself out of my mouth as tears started stinging my eyes

Discord immediately picked me up and began comforting me

"No! I'll never leave you!" He said in a very caring tone as he wiped away my tears

"I'll be back before Hearthswarming day." Discord said, stroking my mane

"P-Promise?" I asked, my lower lip trembling slightly

"I promise..." Discord replied, giving me a kiss on the forehead

"You'll be staying with Fluttershy until I'm back..." Discord continued

"Okay..." I replied

* * *

 _Later_

Discord brought me to Fluttershys cottage

He knocked on the door and we waited for about 10 seconds

Fluttershy answered, smiling warmly at us

"Hi Fluttershy, Thank you so much for agreeing to watch Robert while I'm gone." Discord said, smiling at Fluttershy

"I'm always happy to help you Discord..." Fluttershy replied

Discord knelt down to me, putting his paw on my shoulder

"Robert, I promise, I'll be before Hearthswarming day..." Discord said, giving me a reassuring smile

I sniffed and gave Discord a big hug

I started crying lightly into Discords chest

"Shhh... It's okay... Don't cry..." Discord said softly

I pulled out of the hug

Discord wiped away my tears and gave me a gentle smile

He then stood up, his ears drooping slightly

"Bye..." Discord said, waving slightly

I just waved, remaining silent

I wouldn't usually be this sad that Discord is leaving

But... This was gonna be our first Hearthswarming... And now he's leaving for a job...

"Come on Robert, let's get out of the cold." Fluttershy said, ushering me inside

"Okay..." I said

I looked back at Discord

Discord mouthed out the words 'I love you' before snapping his fingers and teleporting away

 _He'll be back before hearthswarming day..._

 _...Please... Be back before hearthswarming day..._

* * *

I sat on Fluttershys couch, looking down at the floor

I just sat there in silence, my ears drooping in sadness

Fluttershy walked up and sat next to me

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern

"I-I'm fine... It's just... Just..." I suddenly stopped myself

My five year old mind started to take over

 _No... I won't cry... He'll be back..._

I tried so hard to resist the urge to cry

But... I couldn't...

Immediately I burst out crying as my five year old mind completely took over

Fluttershy pulled me into a hug

"No no no! Don't cry!" Fluttershy said, trying to calm me down

I just started crying louder

"Shhh... Its okay..." Fluttershy said softly as she began stroking my mane

"I-I want my Daddy!" I yelled, my cries just getting louder

I started throwing a mini tantrum

"It's okay Robert... Discord will be back before Hearthswarming day..." Fluttershy said in an attempt to calm me down

Her attempt to calm me down failed as I continued crying

I tried to squirm out of Fluttershys hug and run off, but she kept a tight grip on me

"Its okay... Shhh..." Fluttershy hushed me in a very calming tone

She began humming to me

...

I wasn't crying as hard anymore

"Shhh..." Fluttershy calmly hushed me

I looked at Fluttershy, my eyes slightly red from the crying as tears were still rolling down my face

Fluttershy wiped my tears away

She gave me a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead

"Discord made a promise, and I'm sure he intents on keeping it." Fluttershy reassured me

I nodded slightly

I was gonna pull out of the hug Fluttershy and I were in

...But my five year old side was telling me to never let go

...I couldn't explain it... But I felt safe while I was holding onto Fluttershy

It was probably just my five year old side needing comfort, But still... I enjoyed this feeling of safety

I let out a yawn as my eyes started drooping

Even though it was like mid-day, I was tired

But I didn't wanna go to sleep though

I kept telling myself to stay awake

...

I eventually gave in to my urge to take a nap as I shut my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 _One hour later_

I woke up from my nap feeling better

I let out a yawn, not moving from my current position

 _This pillow is surprisingly soft..._

"Good morning." Fluttershy greeted me

I looked at Fluttershy and realized something

I wasn't resting on a pillow

I was resting on Fluttershy

"Are you feeling better?" Fluttershy asked me

"A little..." I replied

"Fluttershy... I miss Daddy..." I said as a few tears escaped my eyes

"I know you do..." Fluttershy replied

"W-What if he doesn't make it back in time for Hearthswarming? What if he never comes back?" I asked in worry

"You're worrying too much, I'm sure Discord can handle whatever it is he's doing..." Fluttershy reassured me

I turned my head and looked out the window

...

There were dark clouds in the distance

I suddenly had a feeling down in my stomach

...

"...There's gonna be a blizzard..." I said, sitting up

I got up and walked over to the front door, opening it a bit

I looked at the clouds again

"...A bad one..." I added

I stuck my finger in my mouth and felt the wind

"Based on the wind speed... It should be here before the sun sets... If my calculations are correct that is..." I stated

 _Wow... I think Twilight is starting to rub off on me._

"How can you tell that there's a blizzard coming?" Fluttershy asked in curiosity

"I just have this gut feeling..." I replied

"Fluttershy, We need to prepare for this blizzard..." I said as I closed the door

Fluttershy simply nodded as she walked off to prepare

I looked through the window

"Daddy... Please be safe..." I said before sitting back down on the couch

* * *

 _One more hour later_

It began snowing

I was wrapped in a blanket with Fluttershy as the snow sped up

I was hugging tightly onto Fluttershy to try and stay warm... That and I needed comfort of some sort.

I was honestly afraid that we'd get snowed in

I was shaking out of fear

Fluttershy could tell I was in distress

"Its okay... Just stay calm, everything will be fine..." Fluttershy reassured me

"All I want for Hearthswarming... Is for Daddy to come home..." I said in sadness

It broke Fluttershys heart hearing that

"Don't worry, He'll be back soon..." Fluttershy said softly

I simply nodded

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I was flying through the blizzard, more focused on seeing Robert than staying safe

 _Come on Discord! YOU CAN DO IT!_

It was REALLY cold outside

I wanted to try teleporting, but I couldn't concentrate in the blizzard, So I kept flying

"I made a promise... And I intent to keep it!" I exclaimed, gaining a burst of energy as I powered through the blizzard, gritting my teeth as I pushed through the strong winds

"...No matter what the cost!" I added

* * *

 _Later_

 **Robert POV**

I stood at the window, looking out of it, waiting for Discord to return

"Robert, you've been standing there for 15 minutes, come over and rest." Fluttershy said in concern

"No... I wanna be the first to see Daddy." I replied

"Robert..."

I looked towards Fluttershy

I was about to go back to the couch

But my ears perked up as I heard very faint noises

Thanks to my strong ears, I was able to hear sounds pretty well, even inside a building

I could hear someone walking towards the cottage

My curiosity got the better of me as I looked out the window

I saw a familiar looking silhouette

...!

It was Discord!

He was about halfway to the cottage

Out of excitement I swung the door open and flew towards him, my five year old mind's excitement completely overpowering my commonsense

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, rushing towards him

Discord saw me flying towards him

"Robert!?" He said, a mix of shock and worry in his tone

But he outstretched his arms, smiling brightly as I flew into him, giving him a big hug

"Why are you flying over to me in the middle of a blizzard, just to give me a hug? We could have done that after I was at the front door..." Discord said, chuckling slightly

I briefly looked at him

He was smiling at me, but I could see a tiny bit of anger in his eyes

Probably because I just flew over to him in the middle of a blizzard

But I didn't care about it, I was too happy

"D-Daddy... I-I missed you..." I said as I started crying tears of joy

"I missed you too, But let's finish this in Fluttershys cottage, where it's warmer." Discord said as he brought me close to his chest

He began walking towards Fluttershys cottage

Soon we entered Fluttershys cottage again

"Discord! You're back!" Fluttershy exclaimed in happiness

"Yeah... I'm back..." Discord replied, setting me down on the ground

"And as for you Robert..." Discord said, looking down at me and folding his arms

"WHY IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA WOULD YOU RUSH OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLIZZARD!? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS!?" Discord yelled at me

"Says the one who flew here through said blizzard." I replied

"That's different! Unlike me, your fur coat hasn't fully grown out!" Discord continued scolding me

I simply smiled

"I love you Daddy." I said, hugging Discord again

"Don't try to change the subject, I-"

Discord looked down at me and saw how happy I was

He smiled and sighed

"I love you too Robert..." Discord said, giving me a warm smile

* * *

 _The next day, back home_

I woke up, a bright smile on my face

Today was Hearthswarming day, My first hearthswarming ever

Discord wasn't in bed

I snapped my fingers and teleported to the living room

Just as I did that, Discord came in, holding a tray of cookies

"Make way! Hearthswarming cookies, coming through!" Discord exclaimed, walking towards me

"Yay!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement, like a little kid waiting to open their Christmas present

...Oh wait...

"Alright, Calm down." Discord said, chuckling slightly

Discord handed me a cookie, I began nibbling on the cookie

It was SO good

"I love cookies!" I exclaimed as I continued to nibble on the cookie

"Who doesn't?" Discord asked

"...It depends on who it is, They could be allergic to the stuff in cookies..." I answered

I know I didn't need to answer the question, But who cares.

Discord simply chuckled

He looked at the hearthswarming tree

"Oh, I seemed to have misplaced an important present." Discord said sarcastically

He reached behind me ear and pulled out a coin

"No, that's not it." Discord stated, tossing the coin behind him

Discord then literally opened his fur coat and began reaching into it

He pulled out a book

"No."

He pulled out a mini ferris wheel

"Nope."

Discord closed up his fur coat

He then rubbed his goatee

"Ah! Now I remember where I put it!" Discord exclaimed

He then physically reached inside my ear and pulled out a present

"Here it is!"

I giggled.

"Go on, open your present." Discord said, handing me the wrapped box

I unwrapped it in excitement and opened the box

...

There was a teddy bear in there

My eyes lit up in excitement

My 5 year old instincts kicked in as I pulled the teddy bear out and hugged it

And obviously, I couldn't resist the urge to give the teddy bear a name

"I'm gonna name you Mr. Snuggles!" I exclaimed, hugging the bear tighter

"Thank you Daddy!" I thanked Discord

"You're welcome." Discord said, ruffling my mane

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, running to the tree, holding my teddy bear tight

I took a poorly wrapped present out from under the tree and handed it to Discord

...In all honesty, it would have looked better... If it weren't for the fact that I am terrible at wrapping things, and combine that with my tiny hands.

You could imagine that wrapping the present was a pain in my tail

...I went through 3 rolls of wrapping paper before I got it _mostly_ right...

I COULD have used my magic, but wrapping it myself made it special

That and I don't know any present wrapping spells

"Happy Hearthswarming Daddy!" I exclaimed

Discord tore the wrapping off

Under the wrapping paper was a black box, Discord opened it.

It revealed a locket in the shape of a heart

Discord took it out

"Open the locket Daddy." I said, urging him to open the locket

Discord opened the locket

...

It was a picture of Discord and I

I was sitting on Discords shoulders, hanging onto him, we were both smiling brightly

Discord smiled, shedding a tear

"It's perfect Robert." Discord said, giving me a big hug

"I'm glad you like it." I replied

"I don't just like it... I love it..." He stated

"Look at the back of the locket." I said

Discord closed the locket and flipped it

"Thank you for always being there for me..." Discord read the words carved on the back

Discord smiled warmly at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead

"I'll always be there for you... No matter what..." Discord said softly

"I love you..." I said, hugging Discord tighter

"I love you too..." Discord said

This will definitely be a hearthswarming to remember.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this Hearthswarming special!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


End file.
